


Lights Will Guide You Home: Part 2

by RazzleBrazzle



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleBrazzle/pseuds/RazzleBrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four random days in the life of Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written just over a year ago and posted to my [ LJ](http://coolbreeeze.livejournal.com/). I finally got it together to move it over here.
> 
> These characters are fictional representations and are in no way a reflection on actual persons.
> 
> Many thanks to [TuesdayMidnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight/) for looking over this for me so many months ago.

The loo is tiny and definitely only meant for one person but somehow Louis and Harry have managed to fit. It’s sensory overload really as Louis can feel the slow rock of the boat beneath his feet as Harry rubs up against him and kisses him fiercely. It’s more teeth and tongues than lips right now but Louis wouldn’t have it any other way. He knows they have to be fast. There is only one loo on the boat and nothing is stopping anyone else from coming down into the cabin. 

They’re both still damp from their dives into the water, foregoing properly drying off for more time alone. Their swim trunks cling to their thighs and there only a thin barrier between them. Louis can feel every growing inch of Harry as he wedges his thigh between Louis’ legs and it’s driving him mental. 

Harry detaches his mouth from Louis’ and begins to kiss down his neck. Louis digs his fingers into Harry’s shoulder, losing his grip slightly due to the sun cream remnants on his body. 

Without pretense, Harry lifts his head away from sun kissed skin and drops down to his knees. Harry wastes no time tugging on Louis’ swim trunks, letting them pool at his feet. 

Louis watches as Harry’s tongue peeks out and licks his lips; adding a sheen to his reddened mouth. Harry grips him around his base and immediately stretches his gorgeous lips over the head of his cock. 

Louis lets his head fall back and it hits the wall with a dull thud. All he can feel is the hot confines of Harry’s mouth as he sucks and swirls his tongue over his shaft, paying close attention to the vein that runs underneath. .

He can barely speak as Harry pumps his fist up and down the base of his cock so he wraps his fingers around Harry’s curls and gives a gentle tug of appreciation. 

The only noises in this small room are Louis’ moans that seem to get louder by the second and the filthy wet sound of the Harry’s mouth. 

Before Louis knows what is happening his hips buck and he feels Harry take him in deeper, hitting the back of his throat. 

Words seem necessary now. “Fuuuuck, Haz.”

Harry only hums in agreement but Louis knows he’d smile too if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. 

Louis can’t control his own body anymore and he feels his legs begin to shake as the pressure coiled so tightly in his groin begins to unravel. 

He grips onto Harry’s hair a little tighter trying to signal him that he’s going to come. 

He manages to get out a small “Haz” as he finally releases and watches in a daze as Harry take down everything he just gave him. 

Harry pulls off and licks his lips, catching the bit of come on the corner of his mouth. Louis grabs his hand and pulls him up from the floor, steadying him as he stumbles into Louis’ chest. 

He moves to grab at Harry’s pants but he swats Louis’ hand away. Seeing what is surely a baffled expression on Louis’ face, he just smiles. 

“I took care of myself, Lou.” Louis looks down and sees the bit of white on Harry’s swim trunks and chuckles. 

“Not sure how I missed that,” Louis says making Harry laugh as well. 

“If I had to guess, I’d say my mouth is a damn good reason.” Harry shuffles closer to Louis and wraps his arms around his back. 

Louis nods in agreement and presses a kiss to Harry’s mouth. “I always want to be inside this mouth...inside you,” Louis says simply. 

A crash from above startles Louis out of the moment, and he knows they really need to clean up and leave the room. 

“A promise for later then?” Harry muses. 

“A promise for later.”

  



End file.
